Kedamono Jeran
"Fighting for one's own philosophy." - Subrosian Jeran Kedamono is a Carpenter from Parm who ate the Garou Garou no Mi (lit. Hungry Wolf Fruit, but in this case, it's Wolf Wolf Fruit). He is officially a member of the Straw Hat Pirates and is the tenth member of the crew and ninth to join. Appearance In his typical humanoid form (also know as his "Hybrid Point") Jeran stands roughly 5'9" tall with a somewhat slender, yet relatively well-toned and muscular build, with scruffy, almost mane-like fur that grows down past his ears and part of the way down the back of his neck. Though he is mostly human in this form, due to the effect of the Garou Garou no Mi he also retains several wolf-like features, the most noticeable of which are his eyes, which retain a golden, beast-like color to them, his pointed, wolf-like ears, and a long, somewhat scruffy looking tail growing from the base of his spine. His clothing normally consists of a simple tan-colored jacket over a white t-shirt, carpenters jeans, and a leather tool belt in which he keeps his hammer, screwdriver, saw, and a variety of other tools common to a carpenter. In addition to this form, as a Zoan type Jeran also has several other forms he can take, including four added forms from Chopper’s Rumble Ball, and another two "special" forms which coincide with his Gear Second abilities. Personality At first glance, Jeran can come across as a gruff and somewhat anti-social individual, mainly because of his position of an outcast due to being a Zoan type, and his odd appearance. Those who manage to break through his outer shell, however, will find him to be a fairly decent fellow. Much like Luffy, he certainly has his light-hearted side, and possesses a very great sense of an adventure, and a strong desire to explore the unknown, just for the sake of seeing what’s out there. On the flip side, however, he also has a tendency to be remarkably blunt with people, speaking his mind without much consideration as to the consequences. He also has a remarkably short-temper, and is quick to lash out at others when irritated or angered. All in all, though, he possesses a very strong loyalty towards his nakama, and is willing to do most anything in his power to protect them, even if it means risking his own life…or even taking the life of another. Relationships Family Ender Kedamono Ender Kedamono, Jeran's forty-four year old father is a carpenter on the island of Parm much like Jeran used to be. In stark contrast to Jeran's rebellious attitude, Ender is very strict and law-abiding, getting greatly angered with Jeran when he accidentally ate the Devil Fruit and garnered pirate attention to their tiny island. Because of his father's strict demeanor, Jeran fled the island to find a new and more adventurous life for him, something his father has and always did disapprove of. He now has a deep rooted hatred towards his father for his allegiance to the World Government and the lies he fed him his entire life. Mother The identity of Jeran's mother is currently unknown, and she is assumed to have left Jeran in her husband's care at a relatively young age so she could pursue her own desires. Despite various interrogations about his mother from Jeran, the only thing Ender's ever told him about her is that she is apparently a former pirate with a rather hefty bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif300,000,000 on her head. Straw Hat Pirates Monkey D. Luffy Jeran has a deep respect and loyalty to Luffy due to his selfless act of freeing him from prison and inviting him to join his crew. Even when Luffy saw that his brother Ace was going to be publicly executed in a few days, he still offered to go to Jeran's home island first. Franky Franky sees Jeran as a sort of rival as to who the true Shipwright is of the Thousand Sunny, but Jeran merely considers himself a specialist in the trade and is by no means attempting to steal Franky's position. Their rivalry is purely one-sided. Enemies Jeran had made enemies out of Terry, a Captain of the Marines for stowing away on the Marine vessel he worked on as well as Ryoku, Captain of the Black Hole Pirates and Tetsu the Helmsman for tearing into his ribs six years prior to the main storyline. Abilities Jeran was always the type to get into scuffles as a child, so he was proficient in the art of brawling and street fighting, and due to his profession as a carpenter, he is rather strong and durable. His ruthless and wild fighting style is now augmented by his Devil Fruit. Devil Fruit Jeran ate the Garou Garou no Mi, translated into Wolf Wolf Fruit. It is a Zoan-type fruit that allows Jeran to transform from a human into a four-legged wolf to a large anthropomorphic werewolf-like creature. Jeran's Forms As a Zoan, Jeran is able to use various different forms much like Tony Tony Chopper and other Zoans. When he encounters the Straw Hats and the Rumble Ball for the first time, he is introduced to the powers of four additional forms. Two extra forms are included with his Gear Second abilities, but no such knowledge will be provided on them at this point in time. *'Walking Point': In this form, Jeran more or less resembles your average wolf. He retains his somewhat scruffy looking appearance, bearing a thick mane that extends from the base of his neck part of the way down his back, his fur being solid black in color. *'Heavy Point': In his heavy point form, Jeran takes the form of a large, anthropomorphic werewolf like creature, standing roughly 7 and a half feet tall with a good amount of bulk and muscle. In this form he’s quite a bit stronger then he is in his Walking and Hybrid point forms, but he’s also slower, making it more difficult for him to hit fast-moving opponents. *'Claw Point': This form is nearly identical to Jeran’s Hybrid Point aside from the fact that his claws grow to nearly three-feet in length each, enabling him to use them as deadly, blade-like weapons to shred his enemies. *'Feral Point:' Similar to Jeran’s Walking Point, but much larger. In this form, Jeran resembles a large wolf roughly the size of a small elephant, but retains the speed and agility of his walking point, enabling him to deliver devastatingly powerful blows while retaining his wolf-like speed and grace. *'Guard Point': Similar to Chopper’s Guard Point. Jeran takes the form of a wolf with an extremely thick, stiff coat of fur, protecting his body from most physical attacks. *'Jumping Point': Similar to Chopper’s Jumping Point. Jeran takes the form of a wolf with enhanced muscle mass in his back legs, enabling him to run at high speeds and leap incredible distances. *'Gear Second – Amaterasu (Sun Goddess)': (To be revealed) *'Gear Second – Tsukuyomi (Moon God)': During the battle against Ender on Parm, Jeran's Gear Second ability was revealed. When his body was taken over by Ender, the spirit of his Devil Fruit attacked him within his own body, referring to itself as Tsukuyomi. It empowered Jeran with super speed and strength, augmenting his claws with a dark fire that inflicted greater damage than his normal attacks. However, it came with a price, as Tsukuyomi is incredibly malevolent and violent, desiring to take over his body and kill his enemies. History The Rogue Wolf Six years prior to the current storyline, Jeran accidentally ate the Garou Garou no Mi at a local fruit stand in his village on Parm, mistaking it for a common apple despite the odd appearance it had to it. When he ate the apple, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach and complained about the taste of it. Soon after, a large pirate approached Jeran and demanded what he did with the fruit that was discarded after one bite; it was at that point when he learned the fruit was the Garou Garou no Mi, turning Jeran into a Wolf human, and that it had once belonged to the Black Hole Pirates under the command of Ryoku. A month prior to the current storyline, he was captured by Marines while stowing away on one of their vessels in order to escape from Parm. The four Captains, Kuragari, Hiruma, Rick, and Terry initially confronted him on the Marine ship and made short work of him, taking him back to their Headquarters in Hitoya. Due to his ghastly appearance from having eaten the Devil Fruit, they incarcerated Jeran in a prison made out of Kairouseki to prevent his escape and await a decision on how to handle him. Meeting the Straw Hats While sitting idly in his prison cell, Jeran witnessed the Straw Hats being expelled from the Grand Line by Bartholomew Kuma through a window in his cage, seeing the Thousand Sunny crash down in the water on the outskirts of Hitoya, but much to his disdain, the Marine guard did not believe his story, simply writing it off as a far fetched tale that the prisoner was apparently notorious for doing in an attempt to escape. His prison guard is the Marine Captain Terry, and Jeran openly converses with him, not getting much out of the Marine in the process, though he catches his attention when he asks if he knows of a ship that flies a Jolly Roger with a Straw Hat on it. He then proceeds to show him a newspaper article about the Straw Hat Pirates attacking one of the Tenryūbito in the Grand Line, also explaining to him that they are the ones responsible for the attack on the Judiciary Island of Enies Lobby. When Jeran hears of this, he becomes excited and has a minor flash back to the day he stowed away onto the Marine ship to end up on the island of Hitoya in the prison he is currently locked in. Because of his excitement, he thinks to himself that things will soon start to heat up on the island. His assumptions soon become correct as Jeran hears a commotion going on outside along with Terry, but chooses not to act upon it. The door to his cell suddenly gets blasted off the hinges from a vicious kick by Monkey D. Luffy and Terry gets sent flying, knocked out by being flattened beneath the door. Luffy takes his keys and releases Jeran from his cell, revealing to him that he is the man who will become the King of Pirates when asked about his identity. Jeran thanks Luffy for breaking him from the prison, but before he can get another word in edgewise, Luffy asks him to join his crew. Before he gets an opportunity to answer, Terry recovers and faces Luffy in combat. The fight is a stalemate between the two of them, but when Luffy takes the battle outside, it becomes apparent that he is exhausted from his lack of eating for the past three days. Jeran decides to take over, telling Luffy about a kitchen in the Marine base and also says to him that when all is said and done, he will become one of his nakama. The fight continues, picking up where Luffy left off while Jeran fights Terry. Terry attempts to take him down in one hit with a powerful punch, but Jeran dodges it and Terry only hits dirt, sending up a flurry of debris that blinds Jeran temporarily, allowing Terry to get a fierce hit in on him that nearly puts Jeran down. However, he manages to stay on his feet and tosses Terry into the air after his attack left him open and proceeds to finish him off with a Garou Garou no Kiba, incapacitating him indefinitely. The Mysterious Doctor and a Wolf Nakama Jeran returns to the Sunny with Luffy and Zoro and introduces himself to the rest of the crew, obtaining a bit of ire from Franky when he supposedly boasts about his abilities as a carpentry specialist. He says that he will prove his worth when the time comes and offers to help transport the injured below deck, but they are all interrupted by a mysterious man with red hair. He did not trust the man when he offered to heal them all at a back alley hospital, but he still went along with Luffy and the others despite of that. After all of the others were treated, the man who introduced himself as Nadeisco sent the others to dine in the main room of his house while he locked himself in a room with Jeran. Nadeisco gave Jeran an anesthesia that numbed him to pain, but also paralyzed him with a toxin. Nadeisco tried to pump information out of Jeran about an unknown subject to him, but since he could feel no pain, there was no use in torturing him. Furious, Nadeisco kicked the futon over he was lying on and threatened to cut off one of his fingers to loosen his tongue. He would never get the opportunity, as Luffy busted in and while initially playing coy with Nadeisco, punched him in the face in order to save Jeran from being tortured by the mysterious man. Now on the ship of the Straw Hats, Jeran was curious as to why the man wanted information from him, so he would go back to his home island of Parm in order to see his old man and ask him about him. He assumed that during his travels, his father could have gotten enemies that he did not know about. Jeran requested a quick stop at his home before Luffy and the others continued to the Grand Line, which he willingly accepted with a smile. However, before they could get very far, Jeran spied a pirate vessel out of the corner of his eye and was shocked to see that it belonged to the Black Hole Pirates. Return of the Black Hole Pirates Jeran recalls his past with the Black Hole crew and their captain Ryoku. He soon comes back to his senses as the G-Force begins to slowly approach the Straw Hats ship, saying he will make good on his promise to Jeran and that he will get his just reward by cashing in on the bounties of the most wanted crew in the world. Accepting the challenge from Ryoku, Jeran tried to attack him only to be crushed beneath the power of Ryoku's Devil Fruit. Unable to escape from the Gravity Bind, Ryoku tried to decapitate Jeran with his Gravity Axe, but Jeran managed to avoid the blow by shifting to his Walking Point form. When Ryoku went for the killing blow a second time, Chopper jumped in to save him with the use of his Rumble Ball's Guard Point. He gave one to Jeran, who immediately broke free from Ryoku's Gravity Bind by shifting to his Feral Point. At that point, he went on the offensive with his Claw Point, using Garou Garou no Juusei to try and finish off Ryoku quickly. However, the erratic and wild attacks were doing nothing to hit him until the appearance of Rick's Marine vessel caught Ryoku off guard temporarily, allowing Jeran to score a blow into his stomach and slam him down below the deck of the G-Force. Homecoming After the defeat of Rick, Ryoku finally realized that his grudge with Jeran would get him nowhere, so he formed a temporary truce with them to defeat the Marine. Ryoku promised him that they would meet again in the Grand Line. They continued on to their destination of Parm, arriving at his home island a few days after their naval battle ended. Jeran was hit with a wave of nostalgia as he looked upon his home again, which hadn't changed one bit. Upon entering Sawdust Village, Jeran met with Rydia, the fruit vendor who accidentally sold him the Devil Fruit. She told him that his father was on the island and most likely waiting for him. When Jeran went back to his home, he was attacked immediately by his father, but Luffy protected him and said that Jeran already made up his mind about becoming a pirate, so there was nothing Ender could do to sway his decision. Ender seemed relieved that such loyal nakama were going to take care of his son, but in secret, he was waiting for the right moment to capture his son from them. Jeran saw that his father was going to confront Nadeisco two days after their arrival on Parm, shocked that his father was even daring to fight off someone like him. He was interrupted by Kotoki when he went to go help his dad so that he would not learn he was a member of CP0. After tending to Kotoki's supposed injured knee, Jeran caught up with his father to see him trying to fight Nadeisco, but to no avail. Jeran wanted to step in, but he was stopped by Luffy. It was not until Luffy threw the first punch to save Ender did Jeran really get fired up, but he was stopped again under the grounds that Luffy did not want him fighting out of vengeance. When Nadeisco was defeated by Luffy, Ender revealed his true nature as a Cipher Pol agent and took out his captain, giving his son an offer to join the World Government in the name of "justice" or he would have to kill him. Jeran flew into a rage at those words after being stunned by the revelation of his father's secret life and he ran forward to attack his father. During the fight with Ender, his body was taken over by his Devil Fruit power. The spirit of his Devil Fruit came into existence as his Tsukuyomi, allowing him to overpower Ender and nearly kill him, but at the cost of losing control over his body. The fight ended shortly after when Kotoki whipped up a riot and turned the village against the Straw Hat Pirates. Enraged at the turn of events, he left with a numb feeling and the crew escaped from the island before they had to harm any innocents. Bounty * First Bounty: image:Bsymbol.gif36,000,000 for stowing away on a Marine vessel, defeating and nearly killing Marine Captain Terry and fleeing from Cipher Pol Zero operatives. Major Battles *vs. Kuragari, Hiruma, Rick, and Terry (Handicap: Four against one) *vs. Terry *vs. Tetsu *vs. Ryoku *vs. Ryoku (rematch) *vs. Ender Kedamono Trivia *Jeran Kedamono is an original character that was initially created back on September 10, 2005 for a One Piece roleplay on the community message board website, GaiaOnline, and was created originally by a good friend of mine, Rei Ryoko. He has gone through many changes to this day to reach the finished product of what he is now. *The character Jeran Kedamono, and this article were both created via a tandem effort by both Subrosian and AzureFang. *Jeran will be appearing in a future storyline arc of SlasherChaos' story One Piece: The Reunion. Early Concept Art This is an unfinished image of Jeran as drawn by my girlfriend. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:AzureFang